


Underwater

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Love, M/M, Thiam, caring liam, lots of love, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: He was surrounded by darkness, not that kind of darkness you’re scared of but the one that you find a peace in. Holding his breath in a total silence he could easily focus on his heart without using his supernatural hearing. It was there, beating and that was the only thing he cared about.





	Underwater

He was surrounded by darkness, not that kind of darkness you’re scared of but the one that you find a peace in. Holding his breath in a total silence he could easily focus on his heart without using his supernatural hearing. It was there, beating and that was the only thing he cared about. His blank mind letting him focus on how present he felt right now without that non ending anxiety and fear of hell. He was finally relaxed but all of that ended when someone knocked at the door.   
“Theo?” The voice called. “Are you okay?”   
The chimera went back to earth as he raised his head from underwater.  
“Yea.” He didn’t bother to say it loud. His boyfriend heard him well anyway.   
“Can I come in?” the werewolf asked.  
Theo took a deep breath but didn’t answer. The door opened anyway and soon there was a beta standing by the bathtub.   
“Is everything okay?” he looked at Theo concerned.   
“I think so..” Raeken admitted. “Can you pass me the towel?” he reached out as beta did so. “Thanks.” Chimera smiled stepping out and wrapping the towel around his waist.   
“Are you sure?” Liam never was the one to quit but when the answer wasn’t committed he just approached his boyfriend and hugged him from behind ignoring the water.   
“I just like it you know..” Theo admitted quietly. “Being underwater. All of that darkness and silence... I feel like I’m alone and nothing bad can happen.” He looked in the mirror at their reflection and smiled. “You’re awful..” he said.   
“Why?” Liam did the same not letting go of the other.  
“You always know when something’s bothering me. I can’t hide anymore.” Theo responded.  
“I don’t want you to hide. Not from me. I just want to help you.” Dunbar buried his face in the crook of chimera’s neck.   
“You don’t have to help me. You’re here and that’s all I need.” Theo rested his hands on Liam’s. “You’re all I need. You don’t need to do anything.”   
“But I want to.” Liam admitted leaving soft kissed over Theo’s neck and arm.   
“Why?” Chimera managed to ask.   
“Because I love you and I care.” Dunbar confessed.  
“I love you too baby wolf.” Theo smiled at their reflection.   
Maybe he felt good underwater but Liam made him feel much better.


End file.
